Only Love Can Save You Now
by interested
Summary: Mostly MR My version of the beginging of season 4


ONLY LOVE CAN SAVE YOU NOW  
(A continuation of season 3)  
  
Disclaimer: I in no way own anything to do with TLW and no profit is being made from it. GRAMMAR ALERT: I can look over my stories hundreds of times, but I'll still have grammar trouble, so please bare with me. Summary: This my version of the first episode of season 4 Mostly about M&R (Heck, practically all my stories will be about them two because they're the coolest in my opinion, which usually means nothing.) Setting: The very beginning of season 4 Rating: PG-13 A/N: This is my first story posted so please don't be harsh I stayed up all day and night and it took me about 4 months to complete it. When I should have been working on my homework. I hope you enjoy it. (Started: Feb. 14 2003) Finished: I can't remember  
  
Chapter: 1 No! Marguerite screamed as the dagger was brought over her, the druid leader raised it with a grin of pleasure upon his face. She squirmed and screamed as she was held down. Her hands were starting to bruise. But was unnoticed to her as the fear was overpowering. She tried sitting up, "I'm Marguerite, not Morgan, and you're making an mistake!" "Ah, but your birthmark proves who you are." The druid leader devilishly smiled. The storm brewed as streaks of lighting shined the inside of the cave. "Ah, and there is the storm." Marguerite struggled as the leader raised the dagger once more. "As it was prophesied, you will cast the giant storm, that will flood and destroy this plateau." "But thanks to me your death will make peace once again." "No!" Marguerite sobbed as tears dripped from her eyes. "Roxton were are you!" Thunder boomed as the dagger was quickly stabbed into her chest. With her last breath she whispered. "I love you Lord. John. Roxton. The other men released her as her eyes closed and her hands dropped. Her quickly spreading blood from her chest filled into the crevices of the alter. (Back in the forest) "You English dog, you shall pay for your crimes!" Roxton groaned from being given another blow to stomach. "How can you say.? That I did it when you have no proof!" he started to breath normally again from having the wind knocked out from him before. The leader of the Spaniards laughed at Roxton's question. "Ha, you want proof I'll show you proof." The remaining Spaniards lifted Roxton as they headed through the jungle. As the men rested Roxton felt a shiver up his spine he heard in the wind a soft whisper. As a cold chill ran down his spine. "What the?" "Marguerite, where are you?" He whispered confused, as the Spaniards were together, the leader was deciding what to do next. (Back in the cave) She was not dead, not yet. Her eyes opened again, her lungs taking in air again. But it was useless .As her body was growing weak and she understood seeing her dead self in the cave she and Roxton had been trapped in. It was a foreshadow of what was to come, almost a warning. But it also meant that this time would be different. Dieing could not be her destiny. This time she was not meant to end up in coal gas filled tomb for eternity, but to live. The Druid leader became angry as Marguerite's head turned up looking towards the ceiling as her blood dripped to the floor, as he realized she was not dead. She was physically weak, and probably too much in shock to move. "What's this? You should not still be living, you were suppose to die!" Marguerite weakly smiled as she coughed with little air. "Well to bad for you." She said until she heard a voice. That repeated in her mind. Not knowing its source. "Marguerite let go, relax, so you can gain your true powers, you must fulfill your true destiny." "You are not to die, but it is the blood you spill that will save us all" As then Marguerite's eyes turned white as she chanted in an unknown language that caused the storm to brew larger. But it was not Marguerite's voice that was chanting. "What are you doing!?" The Druid leader yelled as he became frightened and his face turned white from shock and confusion. "This isn't suppose to happen stop it!" He shook her, but she continued. The leader became frightened realizing what was happening. "No this can not be happening this isn't suppose to happen!" The leader yelled as a white bright light struck him and three other's dead, the others scrambled, and ran from the cave. (Back in the jungle) "Marguerite where are you?" Roxton's eyes full of fear, as he knew what he had to do. "I must find her." He said heatedly through his teeth. As he saw as the Spaniards weren't looking and made a dash for it. "Stop, get him!" The leader hollered. But John knew what he had to do, so determined that as he ran he had trouble from almost forgetting to breathe. (The Cave) She tried to move but was afraid to move as she continued to sob. The pain was intense as her heartbeat was pounding. She didn't move from the alter, as she started to surrender to the thought that she was going to die. Her blood from the alter dripped on to the floor, but this time the drops turned to bright shinning drops of light, as it was the beginning a chain reaction to what would in the ends save them all. (The Tree House) "MOTHER HELP ME!" Veronica yelled from the intense pain that was shooting through her body. "WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO?" She sobbed, not knowing how much more of it she could take. As the dinosaurs and outside swirled from the energy of the plateau. As objects in the room swirled and the tree creak and shook. Suddenly she heard a voice. "You're doing fine, just hold on a bit longer, everything will be fine soon." "Mother?" As Veronica looked around until finally the light and intense shaking of the tree house, came suddenly to a halt.  
Challenger stared at the bald man pleading him not to do it as he held the scalpel closer towards him. Suddenly a flash of light blinded them as the computer wailed. "NOOOO!" The light went away as he found himself lying on the grass of the jungle. "How did I get here?" Baffled and a little shook up. He wondered if he had dreamed it all. "I don't think that science will explain what just happened." "I'll leave that to research later." "All I want to do now is head home, that is if it is still there." "Now as I think about it I'm glad that I won't live long enough to see the future." He brushed himself off as he headed home. "I'm getting to old for this." (Back at the tree-house)  
Veronica dropped her necklace as she plopped in a chair from exhaustion. As sweat dripped from her pain, and exhaustion driven body. "Mother?" She questioned if she had actually heard what she thought she did. Finally the voice was heard for the last time. "Remember Veronica, I love you, and we will meet once again." "Mother?" She yelled louder. "Mother please don't go!" The room was quiet once again. Suddenly the jungle was alive again with the sound of chirping birds and the roar of a T-Rex. Looking at her hand it had a temporary burn of the necklace as she just stared absorbing what just happened, she was blinded with a second flash of light. Thump! Finn landed hard on her ass onto the wooden floor. "Damn!" "Veronica I don't know how much more of the Plateau I can take!" Finn huffed. Veronica went over to help Finn up. Shock to see her back. "Finn, what happened to you?" Finn was still angry. "First there was some kind of weird flash of light, and I was in damn Amazonia again, I was chased and then I was dropped here." She rubbed her bum, as it was sore from the abrupt drop. Veronica remembered the car she and cringed at the thought of having to be there again. Finn looked at room as the others popped into her confused head, as she wondered what to the now messed up tree house "Uh, Veronica, were is everyone else?" Veronica realized, wondering if the others were okay. "Oh my god, I almost forgot." "We better hurry." Even though Veronica still ached all over, she pushed it aside. It was the others that were more important. With determination, and a smirk of here we go again look on Finns face, they headed down the elevator to save the rest. With Veronica's necklace forgotten, still in the middle of the room.  
  
"Ah, almost home." Malone climbed up the hill with a pleasant smile while looking at a map. He couldn't wait till he could see the rest and especially his golden hair love Veronica. "I wonder if they missed me?" "I know Marguerite will when I give her this." He pulled out a diamond that was polished and shaped in a heart. "I wonder why that mysterious woman meant by, give this to your dark haired friend?" He shrugged the thought off. He picked up his items as he full of excitement. "But with my luck it won't be a happy return." "What am I saying it's not my job to be the pessimist, I'll leave that duty to Marguerite." "I'm back guys ready or not."  
  
The Spaniards were aimed to shoot with rage in their faces. The same bright light blinded and with their scream they disappeared. "What the?" Momentarily shocked with confusion on his face. "I have no time for this, I have to save Marguerite." Roxton abruptly recovered from the shock and continued his search to find Marguerite. He ran. But the question is will he get there soon enough? All he had left was hope.  
  
"Challenger!" Veronica called as he came to their view. "Veronica, Finn, I have been through the strangest thing." But the two women cut him off. Knowing Challenger was going to give them another story, or science lecture. Finding the others was their first priority. "No time Challenger, we have to find the others." Challenger forgot all about M&R "Right, right, we must find them." "Are you girls all right?" Veronica not really listening realized what he was asking. "Uh, yeah, a little sore, but were fine." So they continued their search.  
  
With fear in her eyes and sweat of fear covered her body, she tried to call out. Wondering how she could hear John, she couldn't understand what exactly was happening. She forcefully ripped her shirt off to see how severe was her wound. She shuttered at the sight as she put her hand on the wound and cried from the pain that was overwhelming her. Her hands covered with blood. She tried using her shirt, but it was quickly covered with blood. Thinking no one would find her, she was hoping if she was to die, that she would be able to her love one last time. "HELP, HELP me!" She cried with sobs. She wiped the tears from her eyes as the blood from her fingers streaked across her face.  
  
Malone turned around. "Huh? I thought I heard something." He took a bite out an apple. "There it is again." "Wait that sounds like someone calling, for help?" " Wait a minute, that sounds like Marguerite?" "What has she gotten herself into this time?" "It looks like Ned to the rescue." He started heading towards the sound, throwing his apple away. "The footprints start here, and they look like they're dragging someone, must be Marguerite." He followed them till he reached the cave. "What is she doing in a cave? He took his gun and slowly put his head in the cave. "Marguerite, are you in there?" "YES!" She cried. Relieved someone had come to her calling. He quickly went in and gasped horrified as his face went pale and his heart started to pump faster from the scene of the dead men on the ground and was shocked at the sight of the pale bloody Marguerite on the alter. "Oh My God!" "Who Did This To You!?" From the sight of blood and sweat that appeared he thought he was going to throw up. "Ned? What are you doing here?" she questioned. "I just got back "It doesn't matter just help me." She wined. He felt so much pressure of making sure she would live he had trouble thinking. "Don't move." He ordered, or more of a stutter. As he took a blanket from his pack and wrapped it around her wound. As he realized how much blood she was loosing. His eyes saddened, as he did not know what else there was to do. "I don't know what to do." He stuttered. "Please get John." She pleaded. "I'll be back as soon as I can, don't move." So he did as he was told, he went to get Roxton.  
  
But it was the others who found Roxton first. "Roxton" Challenger called as Roxton headed through the jungle. Clearly out of breath. "Have you seen Marguerite?" Veronica asked. "No, I'm going to find her now." "Well then lets go!" Finn ordered. "Stop!" Veronica shouted as she stopped behind them. The others almost crashed into each other. "What is it?" yelled Roxton who ran to what Veronica was staring at, growing impatient. "John, who's footprints do these look like?" Roxton then realized for whom the shoe marks belonged to. A slight smirk of joy came to his worried features. "It seems good old Neddy boy has come back home, but were is he going?" Finn only remembering Ned from the pictures Veronica showed her, decided she was the one to find out. "Well let's find out." They followed the prints at a fast pace as Malone was running as fast as his tired feet could take him.  
  
"There he is." Challenger pointed out with a smile on his face. Veronica was the first to run in his arms and was making it hard for him to breath. "Uh Veronica, I can't breath." "Sorry." She couldn't help it; it had months since she last saw him. Marguerite came back in his mind and he had to hurry. But they were confused, as he was obviously tired and out of breathe, with drops of sweat on his face. But was the most noticeable was the look of fear in his eyes. "What's wrong?" Veronica asked, as she became to also have fear in her eyes. He went up to Roxton trying to catch his breath. "It's Marguerite she." "She what?" Roxton shook him, after hearing his loves name. "Out with man." Challenged begged. "Marguerite has, has been stabbed." "What!" Challenger and the rests eyes were then full of fear and determination. "Where is she?" Roxton demanded. "In a cave not far from hear." "We have to hurry, Roxton, I don't think she has much time." With that they went as fast as they could till they reached the cave. Not knowing what to expect. Roxton was the first to enter the cave as he saw his love, as she was barely alive and covered with blood. "Marguerite." The rest followed after. As the others stared horrified of the scene, it was all too much to handle. "Is she, she, dead?" Veronica asked as tears formed in her eyes. Challenger approached her checked for a pulse. He sighed with a relief but still had pain in his eyes. "She's alive but barely, as you can see she's lost a lot of blood." Roxton approached her with tears that started to form in his eyes. Marguerite heard the voice call once more. "Only love can save you now."  
  
Roxton took her hand as her tear stricken eyes slowly opened to gaze at Roxton's teary eyes. Which made her began to tear. "Roxton?" "Yes I'm here." "Not knowing if she was to live she wanted him to know how much she loved him." "I love you, Roxton." He held her hand tighter. As "Don't talk like that your going to be alright." As the blood wiped onto his hand." She looked towards the group and even Finn's eyes were starting to tear up. "Who did this to you!?" He demanded. She pointed to the dead leader that was at the side of the cave. "What happened in here? Veronica asked as she stared at the fried bodies on the cave floor. Marguerite decided to make a joke, to change the subject but it wasn't funny. "Sorry for not cleaning up, what a mess my bloods everywhere." The others weren't laughing. She was having difficulty breathing. With fear returning in her eyes again she asks. "John, (cough), can you take me home? I don't want to die here." "You're not going to die, and I'll bring you home."  
  
John had determination that the others had not seen before. Roxton took off the blanket revealing the wound that worried Challenger and the others even more. Roxton then covered her as he lifted her into his arms. She fell asleep as with her head on his shoulder, and his face had no emotion just starring ahead. As he lead the rest to their home. The rest walked slower behind as Veronica decided to ask Challenger which she feared of the answer she would receive. "Challenger, do think she will survive?" He frowned, as he knew that only a miracle could save Margurite now. "I hate to say, I don't think she'll live long, from all the blood she lost." He grimaced at the thought. "She'll probably die during the night." This caused quiet tears to stream down Veronica's face, as she new she loosing Marguerite, was like losing a sister. As Malone tried comforting Veronica as he muttered to himself. "Some great homecoming this turned out to be."  
  
Once they entered the tree house, they looked around and the tree house looked as if a tornado hit it. "What happened hear? Malone exclaimed sarcastically, so he wouldn't go insane from the hour of quiet. Veronica looked up realize what Malone said. "Oh, I will tell you about it later. The others pushed the stuff away so Roxton could get through. Roxton laid her on the bed. Veronica came in with the water and rags. Challenger nodded, and she wiped all the blood of so challenger could get a better look. They left the room so Challenger could stitch her up the best he could and left so Veronica could change Marguerite into her nightgown. Roxton came in with an herb drink that will help ease her pain. Challenger checked her once more as her condition stayed the same. She was having a hard time breathing and her pulse was still weak. She woke as Roxton moved towards her. "Here's some tea, it will help reduce the pain." "What pain?" She joked as she coughed. She saw the fear in their eyes and felt a sense of guilt for causing them pain. Veronica brought another pillow to help prop Marguerite up. She couldn't stand seeing them this way. "Don't feel sorry for me I'll be all right. She lifted her arm that seemed harder to do than before, pointing to the gramophone. "Can you turn some music on?" Challenger went over and turned on some of the calmer music. He thought he'd go insane, from the years they have been together she was like a daughter, but he was no doctor. He had to think of something, there had to be something.  
  
She was still so weak but she felt so weak but Roxton insisted she eat something. So he brought some soup and more tea. "Here, let me feed it too you. "Come on john, I can feed myself. She tried to sit up but was brought back down with the pain that shot through her body. "I don't think so." He responded. She with a sigh gave up and let him do it. She soon fell asleep. Roxton stroked her face as she peacefully. But then she started having trouble breathing. Seeing this he quickly propped up a pillow so it would be easier for her to breath. Relieved he sat down again. Veronica quietly walked in staring at the two, as her eyes were quickly filling with tears. But held them back. "Roxton, maybe you should bring her to her room so she wont be disturbed." "I almost forgot, dinners ready, come join us when you're done, okay?" She gave him a weak smile and headed to the table. He nodded. Wrapping the blanket around her, he gently lifted her. Her dark curls hung down, and her skin still pale white, but in his eyes it never covered her true beauty. He carried her as she stirred softly. "Huh?..what's.going.on? "Sssh" He whispered. "Go to sleep." She smiled and fell asleep once more. He lied her down and wrapped her with her blankets. He kissed her head and whispered. "I love you."  
  
The group sat down at the table as Veronica put the food on the table. Because of the currant situation the group didn't know what to talk about. It was unusually quiet as they stared down at their plates. Roxton spoke up. "So Malone what have you learned on your little excursion?" "Uh, I filled a notebook or two, on some new kinds of plants and some on the villages father back." They looked a little happier than before. Malone casually added in. "Oh, and before I forget, I found a way off the plateau." Challenger and Roxton nearly gagged on their drinks. "You what!?" Challenger coughed. "Ssh." Veronica reminded them who was resting. They shook their heads understanding.  
  
Roxton continued. "How?" "Well, while I was visiting one of the tribes, I was asking if they knew a way off, then a woman with dark hair, took my hand and lead me to an edge. Saying how non of their people would want to go to the town with strange noise machines." Veronica thought, not again, why do they believe everyone who says we know the way off? But asked. "So was it the way off?" "As I was saying, I decided to find out for myself, so I got my climbing gear, and sure enough, there was men working on planes and other things. Sure enough it's the way off." "Good job" He patted Ned on the back. But Roxton wasn't as happy; he wouldn't want to leave without Marguerite with him.  
  
"BAM" "CRASH" The explorers jumped at the sound. "What was that!?" Malone yelled. Roxton realized where it came from. "It's Marguerite!" He yelled as he ran to her room. She was on the ground struggling to get up. "What happened?" He wondered why she didn't try to call for help. She was still a little stunned. "I, I was seeing if I could try to walk, but I, I couldn't." She started to cry. "Roxton, I can't feel my legs." She sobbed. The others slowly followed not sure if they should interfere. Roxton helped back on the bed. "I'll get Challenger." Roxton came out. "How is she?" Veronica asked. "Challenger I need you to come here." Challenger followed him into the room with Marguerite sitting up on her bed. "Challenger she says she can't feel her legs." Challenger picked up one of Marguerite's sewing needles. " Okay, I'm going to prick you, tell me if you feel it, when I ask. "Okay" She answered. Challenger removed the blankets, revealing her white, yet still soft legs. "Can you feel this?" He pricked her toe. She "No" "Can you feel this?" He pricked her ankle. "No" She sobbed. Challenger took Roxton outside the room. "Roxton I think there must be some nerve damage." "She won't be able to walk." "Ever?" Roxton questioned. "Sorry John." Finn couldn't take all the tenseness of the situation she had to get out of there. She took her crossbow and headed towards the elevator. Veronica noticed her missing. "Where are you heading this lat?" "V, I have to get out of here, or I'm going to lose my mind, and don't worry I stay behind the fence." Finn pulled the lever and headed down the elevator. Roxton and Challenger appeared with sadness written on their faces. "Where is she going?" Roxton asked. "She needed some air." Malone replied. "How's Marguerite?" "Worse I'm afraid." Challenger frowned before continuing. "From the extensive damage from the wound, there seems to be some nerve damage," Pausing. "Meaning she can't feel or move her legs." Veronica was growing inpatient. "Challenger get to the point." "So, basically she won't ever be able to walk again." "Oh, my god." Was all that Malone could say. "From the way things are going I hate to say that from the lack of blood.soon her I assume that her organs will soon fail also." "How long does she have?" "Not sure, a day maybe two, all you can do is make her comfortable.  
  
Finn sat in one of the lawn chairs. The cold night air blew across her face but she didn't move. She was all confused on how to feel, what to do, how to act. She's only human. She stared off towards the distance in front of her as quiet tears dripped from her eyes. Veronica passed around not knowing what to do as she wondered. "What is Finn doing?" She took the elevator down to find out. Finn didn't notice till she heard the crunch of Veronica's shoes come towards her. Finn wiped the tears from her face. "So this is what your doing out here, trying to get yourself sick. Veronica rubbed her shoulders from the coldness of the outside. "Brrr, it's cold. Veronica walked over to face her seeing the stains of tears Finn had just cried. "Finn, you know it's all right to cry." "No it's not, I'm suppose to be strong, if I cry it would be a sign of weakness. "Finn, were not in New Amazonia anymore, and all of shown what you have call a weakness." Finn was dumbfounded. "Even you an Challenger?" "Yes." "V, how am I suppose to feel I haven't know Marguerite long, and were not that close, but I don't want her to die?" She started to cry once more. Veronica went over to comfort her. She wrapped her hand around her. "Lets go, I make you some coa-coa okay?" Finn shook her head with a weak smile. And headed back up the elevator.  
  
Challenger banged his fist against his desk in anger. " I was able to save my family before, why can't I now? Blowing up things won't work, I don't have any medicine powerful enough, to fix this!" "Am to just sit on my hands and watch her die?" "There's nothing I can do for her now, I'll have to leave her life in the God's hands. He slammed his books on his desk and left. He checked Marguerite seeing no difference. She held his hand as she woke giving him a grateful smile. "Thanks George for everything you've done for me." "Thank you." He was leaving, "oh, if you need me just holler." She nodded. Veronica entered with a wet towel and bowl to wipe Marguerite's since she couldn't bath herself. "This feels funny." Marguerite laughed, before coughing some more. Veronica weakly smiled, barely covering the tears she wanted to cry. "Don't expect me to do this every time." She joked, but seeing the once strong heiress, left weak, too weak to do the simple things was too painful. She wiped Marguerite's top half and opened her shirt revealing the infected wound. "Veronica stunned for a second and continued to wipe around it. "Does it hurt?" Veronica couldn't help asking. " "Sometimes." Veronica finished and kissed Marguerite on the forehead. Leaving the room as tears dropped from her eyes.  
  
The rest had gone to bed, Roxton was the last to enter he brought some tea. "Here you go." He put it were she could reach it on her own. Kissed her head and was about to leave. "Wait." "Huh?" He turned around. "Please can you stay with me? I'm afraid to sleep alone." "Are you sure?" "Yes." "All right." He took his boots of and she moved slowly so to make more room for him." She felt cold and scared. She snuggled towards him. And eventually fell asleep. Once she did he saw her peacefully sleeping, and the tea must have helped since she was breathing easier. He stroked her raven hair and breathed in her scent of flowers that came from her body. Hoping that this was not the last time he could hold her. To take her from him was like taking away part of himself. For her to die not knowing, who she is, where she came from, or even her name wasn't right. It's not her time. He finally gave into sleep after hours of worrying if she'd still be there in the morning.  
  
(Morning) Malone slowly walked in not to wake Marguerite as he was curious why Roxton wasn't in his room he checked earlier. "Roxton?" He whispered. No response. "Roxton?" It was little louder than before. Roxton woke abruptly. "Huh? What?" "Roxton wake up we need to get an early hunt." "Huh?" He sat up rubbing his eyes. "Remember you said yesterday, how'd yah sleep? "Not much." "Well at least you got some, I saw Challenger still in his lab, and Veronica was practically crying all night." "Where is she now?" Roxton asked concerned. "She's down stairs." Marguerite stirred at the sound of their voices still half asleep. "Roxton what's going on?" "Nothing, just go back to sleep." He whispered as he bent down and kissed her on the lips. Malone didn't blush this time, finally getting use to being in the same room and accidentally, seeing them kiss. Ned nodded his head meaning they should go. Roxton understanding the gesture followed Ned. (10 min later) Marguerite woke and saw how Roxton wasn't there and the tree house was quiet." She couldn't stand sitting in a bed the remaining of her short life. "Hell, I can't stand period." She quietly joked herself. "Roxton?" She called, then again, but no answer. "Where could he have gone?" "Oh, he just probably went hunting to let me die alone." Veronica walked in. "Did you call?" Marguerite noticed the dark circles under the huntress's eyes. "Yes, but should you be up, you looked exhausted." "Nah, I'm not tired." She yawned. "Well maybe a little." "So why were you calling for Roxton?" "I've been in this bed to long, uh, I wanted to sit on the balcony." "Can do." Veronica smiled. "How?" Marguerite asks questioning the smile. "I'll be back." Marguerite shook her head. "What's that girl up to now?"  
  
Roxton hadn't seen a single animal the whole time. "Damn, were the hell did they all go?" "I guess Roxton that the whole shifting planes things, must have scared them off." "Then we should enjoy the peace while we can. But if they don't come back we won't have any source for meat. The heat was getting Roxton's nerves. "God it's bloody hot." Whipping the sweat from his fore head. "Roxton you can go cool off, I forgot to do something at the tree house." "What?" He hated to lie but he'd feel less weird if he went by himself. "Uh, I promised Veronica I'd show her where I put my other journals." Roxton sensed something in Malone's tone but let him go. Malone was surprised that Roxton didn't mention Marguerite not even once. Roxton removed his vest and shirt revealing, from life in the jungle, a tanned muscular chest glistening with sweat. Scooping up the water and splashing it onto his upper body and spread his wet hands through his hair. He stopped and stared forward remembering how he never did get to take a swim with his love; well they almost got to but were rudely interrupted. It seems they were always interrupted one way or another.  
  
"Finn help me move this." Finn stared confused. "Move what?" "This wall panel." Finn still didn't know what exactly Veronica was doing. They lifted the wall panel to reveal a hidden storage area. Filled with broken chairs and old small furniture. "Where is it?" "V, uh what are you looking for?" "A wheelchair." She pushed the items around until. "Ah, ha, there it is." "V, why do you have a wheel chair?" "My mother used it when she was weak after giving birth to me. It lets you get around the tree house easier." "Oh." It was basically metal poles with wheels and bamboo for the back and seat. Veronica pushed it out and Finn helped put back the wall. "It's a little dirty but this will make it more comfortable. Veronica put down pillows for the seat and back, and then she put a blanket over them.  
  
Marguerite stared outward, wondering if this would be her last time seeing the outside. The wheel chair was good idea, so it would let be by herself. "This place can really grow on a person." She sighed pleasantly. "Did you say something?" Malone appeared from the elevator. "No, just getting some fresh air. Her body ached even more as she was so pale the redness in her cheeks was no more and breathing was her hardest task. "Uh, Marguerite I wanted to give you something." He pulled out the glittering heart gem. Her eyes lit up as she held it in her hand. But if she was to die it had no value but the heart shape was intriguing. "Where did you get this?" "While I was on my journey a dark haired woman gave to me and told me to give it to you." "Did she say why?" "No she disappeared, before I could ask." "Thank you. suddenly she fainted with the stone still in her grasp. "Marguerite!" He was starting to panic, not knowing what to do. He needed help.  
  
"Challenger!" He yelled. Challenger had finally fallen asleep only to be abruptly wakened by Malone's frightened calls. "Huh, what? Malone?" Challenger ran to find a slumped Marguerite in Malone's arms. "Malone? What happened? The young mad was clearly frightened, and too much for him to take. "She, she, was awake, talking, then she just, just collapsed!" The scientist understood the boy was waiting for orders. "Quickly, put her on the bed." "Then what?" Malone impatiently demanded. Challenger sat down. Malone didn't understand. "What are you doing, you have to help her!" "Malone you have to realize there is nothing I can do!" "She has internal bleeding and her organs are shutting down." "There's nothing I can do!" Veronica and Finn entered with confusion on their faces. "What's going on?" Veronica demanded. Malone couldn't accept what Challenger had said, and is growing angry. "Challenger is giving up he's just going to sit there and watch her die!" Veronica stared shocked at what she had heard. "Come on Challenger there must be something, anything at all?" "I'm sorry, Veronica, but as I explained to Malone, the injuries are internal there's no medicine or procedure to cure that, I'm sorry."  
  
Roxton was a little happier, with a smirk to see Marguerite once again. But entered a room to find parts of the group either angry or just dumfounded. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked confused. Finn was the only one able to speak up, "Marguerite collapsed, and she's on the bed." She just stared at the ground, not wanting to see the pain in Roxton's eyes. He hurried over to the bed as she awakened. Breathing shallow. "Pleased don't cry" she whispered, a fake grin upon pale face, with her raven hair undone, wearing her silk nightgown. "I can't help it." "Roxton it doesn't hurt anymore, the pains gone." She smiled. "Please don't leave." He sobbed. "I don't know what I'd do without you." "I want, you to take care of the others and live as you should, happy." "But Marge. Ssh, she whispered. "He laid his head near hers and whispered. "I love you." Her eyes teared up. "I love you too..  
  
Her eyes closed and her body went limp. Roxton sobbed. "No, no, please don't leave me." Challenger checked for a pulse. He put a hand on John's shoulder. "Sorry, she's gone." Veronica's eyes filled with tears. Crying quietly on Malone's shoulder, as he held her. Finn's face just stared like stone. Roxton whispered kissing her head, "I love you." Marguerite's pawn opened revealing the heart stone. A woman's whispering voice was heard. "Only love can save you now." A blinding red light flashed from the stone as strong Winds started blowing as it and the red light shined throughout the plateau. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Roxton tried yelling over the wind. Trying to keep his hat from blowing away. "I DON'T KNOW!" Challenger yelled. Suddenly the rocks beam stopped and the wind calmed. You could once more hear the sound of the Monkeys and birds. Including the roar of a T- rex. "The dinosaurs are back." Malone commented from their absence. Then Marguerites body moved, she breathed a deep breath. But was unnoticed by the others until, her hand moved, griping the stone.  
  
"She's alive!" John yelled. Challenger rushed over and checked; sure enough her pulse was at normal speed. "This is impossible, her rate is, is normal" and, he checked her wound it was healed. "And she doesn't have a mark on her." "Who cares if it's possible, she alive!" He shouted happily. She sat up. She touched around her body as her eyes widened as she was healed. "I'm alive?" she questioned. Roxton ran to her and so did the rest hugging her. "Okay, okay, I'm, but not much longer if you don't let me breathe." She joked. "Sorry" They each said. She stood up still a little shaky from the experience. She hugged Roxton and gave him passionate kiss and smiled. "I told you I would never leave you. But she was becoming uneasy by the others stares. "Guys I'm okay, stop worrying." Pushing herself up from the bed, her legs still a little shaky. Roxton helped her stand up, as started heading off. "Where are you going?" Veronica asked. "To take a shower." "Please guys go back to whatever you were going to do." Taking the hint the others left leaving Roxton and Malone to stare still mystified by it all.  
  
Curiously Roxton picked up the red stone that had turned clear. "What's this?" He asked Malone, examined it. "I gave that to her." "Huh?" "Some strange woman told me to give it to her, this must have been the reason." Roxton handed it to Malone. He looked and exclaimed. It was red before now it's clear." Marguerite finished her shower and came out in her robe. "Looking at the boys staring at something." "How are you feeling?" Roxton asked. "Pretty good for someone was dead," She said jokingly. Confusion and curiosity covered their faces as Malone studied the gem. "What are you looking at?" She quickly took it from them. "Oh, the heart Malone gave me but what's this, it changed it's a diamond, this is worth more than all my treasures combined." She gave Malone a hug. "Did I thank you?" He nodded. She released her hug kissed John's cheek. Giving him a flirty look as she was out of view she flung her robe, which Roxton caught grinning with pleasure. "Then he frowned. "It looks like Malone has saved the day again." "Well you saved them enough while I was gone so it was my turn." Malone joked. They then left too.  
  
Marguerite is sitting on her bed buttoning her white blouse as Finn called "Can I come in?" "Come in." Marguerite smiled, and decided to let her still partially wet hair stay lose. Finn walked in. "Can I ask you a question?" Marguerite patted the bed wanting Finn to sit. She sat down and made sure not one was listening. "What was it like to.?" "Die?" Marguerite finished, at the question the lodged in Finn's curious mind. "It wasn't long but there was bright light, then I heard some say everything will be all right." "That's all?" Finn questioned, as if she wanted or expected more. She left, a little disappointed. As Marguerite knew that wasn't it, not it at all. She picked up the heart. Her eyes turned mystically red. "I know everything now, all I knew already but forgotten has returned to me, who I am, where I from." "And where I have met them before." "I have to tell them." "Should I tell them?" Yes I should, they deserve to know the truth." She put the rock in her drawer and walked out her eyes flashing red once more. She was to tell them. Everything, maybe. THE END TO BE Continued... You decide A/N: That's how I wanted to end this story, but if you really like it and want more, I could make a sequel, but I'm worried so far I've read, (I'm pathetic I actually keep track) over 350 stories, and I don't want to steel anybody's ideas but so many outcomes have already been written, what a conundrum. But if not, thank you for putting in time to read one of the insanities that come from my mind. I have written three other stories already but one I have to fix some, and another I probably end up scrapping, since I think the plot of returning ex lovers has been used too many times. Well thanks again. 


End file.
